A Scene of Brothers
by BrickSheep
Summary: Leo approaches Markus with a request. Markus, knowing his brother, thinks that he has an ulterior motive.


"Markus?" A childish voice calls out.

The boy in question turns to gaze at his older brother, Leo, and he knows that he wants something. Leo never used that tone of voice unless he wanted to get something out of Markus. Markus had learned not to trust Leo after the last time he fell for the same trick. His brother had ended up selling half of Markus' precious comic collection to buy a bunch of junk food.

That's why Markus refuses to answer and focuses on the book in front of him. His father's book collection was extensive and large. Markus never had to fear boredom when there was a library at his disposal.

"Markus?" Leo calls out again. He tries to look innocent as he walks into the living room but Markus knows better. He had learned his lesson the last time.

Leo settles himself next to his brother's spot on the couch. He peers of Markus' arm to look at what he's reading and Markus tries to ignore it for a while. Then his hearing focuses on the way Leo's breathes and it's a constant reminder that his brother is sitting there trying to bother him. It works. Markus slams his book, not before memorizing what page number he was on, and then he turns his gaze sharply on his brother.

"Whatever you want, I'm not going to give it to you," Markus' lips curl downward in his distaste.

"I don't want anything," Leo says but then he backtracks with a small whine at the back of his voice, "okay so maybe I do want a little something but I assure you it's not anything that'll cause any problems."

Markus stares at his brother suspiciously.

"What is it?"

Leo smiles.

"I knew you'd come around."

"I haven't 'come around,' Leo," Markus scoffs, "I just want to hear what you have to say before I judge your intentions for myself."

"Okay, well, you know dad's birthday is coming up, right?"

Markus narrows his eyes.

"Yeah? So?" Markus asks and he fears that there is a hidden intention behind Leo's guise.

"So," Leo stresses, "I wanted to do something for him. He likes art, right? Well, I was thinking we could make a collaboration or something!"

Markus deadpans, "But then I'd be doing all the work."

"I can paint!" Leo defends, "Just not as well as you guys can."

That was true. Leo did have a tiny amount of talent in painting from the things he picked up from their father but he wasn't an all-out professional. He liked to focus most of his time socializing with his friends and going out to parties. That's why Markus highly doubts he merely just wants to do some sort of collab for their dad. Leo probably would have just straight out skipped their father's birthday to go snog a girl in some guy's disco pool.

"What's in it for me?" Markus asks.

"Um, our dad's smiling face?" Leo answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Markus let's out a 'humph!' before opening his book once more.

"Oh no you don't. If you don't do it willingly-..." Leo begins and Markus already dreads for what comes next. Leo pulls his brother's head and stuffs it under his arm. Once he gets a good hook around his neck he drags his knuckles affectionately across Markus' scalp.

A noogie.

"Stop!" Markus cries out and though he hates noogies there's the hint of a smile on his face. This was usually the only way his brother ever showed any affection for him. It was a violent affection, for sure, but it was a nice reminder that his brother didn't completely despise him. Often his brother would treat him as if he were just a mere annoyance so… it was nice… to know that Leo harbored brotherly love for him.

"Only if you agree!" Leo laughs, his knuckles ceaseless in their rubbing.

Markus shouts, "Fine! Fine!"

Leo lets go almost immediately and sniffs in satisfaction.

"I knew you'd see it my way, bro."

Markus scowls, "You play dirty."

Leo shrugs and lays a hand on Markus' shoulder. He gives his brother a friendly reassuring squeeze.

"No hard feelings?"

Markus stares at his brother for a moment and considers what his brother is requesting.

Markus sighs and relents.

"No hard feelings."

His brother's laughter rings in his ears.


End file.
